godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 15: Heaven's Judgement
As they walked up the stairs, Laura was keen on undoing the Devouring Apocalypse with Sakisuma's powers but unsure of the consequences. Holding onto their breaths as they crept up the stairs, they saw Rachel gently caressing Julius's face, as if she wanted to bring them out. Hiro: Julius!! Hiro was the first to run, followed by Blood members then everyone else. She turned to greet her guests and asked them a question about their life. Everyone answered that they have a home to defend. Rachel laughed as if they're just mere words that cannot change their actions. Hiro: Even if you have Julius, we want to bring him back to Blood!! Back where he belongs!! Despite Hiro's shouts, something came from the ground and ensnared everyone except for Hiro, Arthur and Laura. Oracle cells have erupted from the ground and seperated them, acting like prison walls. Hiro: Everyone!! Ken: We're alright, just focus on what you have on your side!! Baluar: Don't worry about us when you got something to finish!! Roars were heard as the group behind the cells have Aragami approaching at their location. Everyone started engaging the Aragami while Hiro, Arthur and Laura are trapped with Rachel alongside Julius. Rachel: Now you all will perish and this world will be under my rule!! Arthur: Not yet!! Arthur raised his voice before shifting his arm into a sword and charged straight to Rachel. Despite sitting in her wheelchair, she vanished from her seat before Arthur slashed her, cutting the chair down. Rachel: U-fu-fu... Still the same old personality... Swinging his arm at the same time shifting into hammer, he swung it but missed again. Rachel summoned black tendrils towards Arthur, weakening him and getting rid of his Aragami powers so she can speed up the Devouring Apocalyse inside Julius. Hiro: Not this time!! Hiro intervened Rachel's drain, releasing Arthur. Rachel: Your actions are futile and I will be unstoppable!! With that, Rachel transformed into a larger version of herself, abeit nude with black Oracle like legs that support her weight and actions. She charged towards Arthur and Hiro but was cut off by Laura who fired a bullet and brought her down. Laura: Quickly!! We need to finish this!! Arthur struggled to maintain his posture but is constantly stumbling on the ground, trying to control his arm. Arthur: Damn... What is this pain? Rachel swiped Laura and Hiro away before pointing her black arm to Laura, releasing a tendril that moves fast and strikes Laura, impaling her. Being shown in fornt of Arthur, something inside him flipped his personality into something different. Laura: No.... Rachel: Your end is a new rise to me... Arthur: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Something inside Arthur was released when he saw Rachel impale Laura, as Oracle cells started getting absorbed into Arthur as a shadow of Achilles was seen on Arthur. Divine punishment for those who hurt his loved ones! But we, Achilles and Vespyric, are the two souls Arthur possess deep inside! Arthur: And you just pissed me off!!! Marks of the Aragami started appearing on Arthur, summoning a greater dark sphere that circled around him as screams were heard from the sphere. Every Aragami that was attacking the group stopped and backed away from them. Baluar: What's going on? Lyrr: I'm guessing someone flipped Arthur's switch into insane mode? Ken: Whatever it is... It's something big inside. Everyone made wonders and thoughts but inside reveals Arthur back in Achillies but more advanced than previously. Rachel: Lovely... Now you must perish! She summoned black tendrils that aimed at Achilles but was blocked by the bracer attached on the arm, giving the upper advantage and charging towards Rachel at full force, knocking her down and releasing Laura at the same time. Hiro: Whoa! Awesome! Laura: Ngh... Hiro managed to get Laura before she fell on the ground. Her injuries are deep enough to render her immobile. Arthur: Your plans end here Rachel!!! Rachel: Not when I'm still alive!! Rachel summoned black vines that shoot towards Achilles but was stopped when Achilles manifested a drill-like arm to stop it from piercing it's core which contains Arthur. Omega Drill Break!!! Achilles started drilling and ran towards Rachel who also summoned vines. The vines spun like a drill and started spinning to match Achilles's speed, shattering his arm in the process. Not done yet!! Vespyric, take control!!! Alright Achilles. Vespyric appeared out from Achilles's mouth as it continued drilling at the same speed. Rachel reinforced her drill and continued the same speed, matching Vespyric whom also shattered. Last one Arthur!!! Go for it!! Arthur: I wish to protect my friends in this last effort!! GIGA DRILL BREAK!!!! With Arthur coming out of Vespyric's body, flying blades summoned from Arthur's sword mode and the drill from his arm. He let his drill go first while the flying blades supported him from behind, giving him a boost of speed. Rachel: Impossible!! This is unacceptable!! Arthur: Unacceptable or not!! This is how I roll in Fenrir!!! With her final batch of vines, Rachel's one shattered first before Arthur who drilled through her, destroying what's inside her and killing her fatally. When Rachel fell, Arthur ran towards Julius who's still connected with the Helix Tree. With his last strength, he pulled Julius out cleanly but at the same time felt that his time is almost up. Everything stopped as if time itself froze for a while. ---- As of course, this is the result of the ending Defend the Russia Branch = Retribution Path Unknown = ??? Follow the Shadowy Figure = No effect to the story. Final Verdict = Retribution. ---- Time resumed as Arthur knew what his last mission is. He made final preperations before entering the bright door that appeared in front of him, except for Laura who called him out. She wanted Arthur to stay but he denied her request, leaving the world he grew to care and like the people. Minutes later.. Laura woke up on her bed with sweat and looked around for Arthur who wasn't seen anymore. Thinking that his family is still around, she jumped out of her bed and ran towards the elevator, also passing by Ken and a newbie who was recently assigned. Ken: Whoa, Laura. Cal- Laura already entered the elevator and went towards the Outter Ghetto, making Ken scratch his head. ???: What's wrong with her? Ken: I don't know... Outter Ghetto later... Laura ran through the streets and found Arthur's house, knocking the door only to reveal another family who occupied the house. Laura: Um.. Can I search for something here? I think my friend left something important. Civilian: Oh wait, do you mean this photo frame? I think the previous family who lived here forgot it. The civilian showed her the photo frame and it shows Arthur's family at Russia, except their faces were covered in black to hide their identity, save one which is his sister. Laura: Yes, I was looking for that cause my friend contacted me to find one of their photos that was left behind. Civilian: Well... I'm sure your friend is worried about this photo frame as it's important to them. Have it. She thanked the civilian before running back to the Den, only to see Lyrr on the way. Laura: Lyrr!! Lyrr: Huh? Oh Laura, Fancy meeting you here. Laura: Can you remember the events in the Helix Tree? Lyrr: Why yes... Is there something important? Laura: Do you remember Arthur? Lyrr went silent after Arthur's name was mentioned. Lyrr: Who's Arthur? His question shocked Laura as if he never meet him. She repeatingly asked Lyrr about "Arthur" but he doesn't know who "Arthur" is. Laura: Ok... Then I'll see you next time. Lyrr: Ok..? Laura ran back to the Den, leaving Lyrr confused in the streets of the Outter Ghetto. When she reached the Den, She found Baluar and asked the same question she asked Lyrr. Baluar: Who's this Arthur you're talking about? Laura: Oh c'mon, you used to go with him on missions Bal. Baluar: Have I? Let me check my history of hunts... Laura left him alone while he's busy searching for the name "Arthur" in his list. She searched in the Lounge, only to see Charles alive and well. Laura: Charles! Charles: Oh hey Laura. What brings you here? Laura: I thought you died in the Helix Tree but how are you here? Charles: Died? No way that'll ever happen to me. Himura appeared with his arms replaced by mechanical structure. Laura was also shocked that Himura was also well but due to his arms being mechanical, he's also listed in the front lines while being able to assist in the back. Ken: OK Laura, you're coming with me cause you're going on a mission with a newbie. Laura was dragged by Ken who appeared from behind, before being stopped by her asking a question. Ken: Arthur? Who in the Shinki's name is that? Laura was shocked that everyone forgot about Arthur except for herself. She told Ken that she isn't feeling good and needs to take a rest for two days. Ken: You're not acting like yourself... What happened? Laura didnt answer Ken as she left him with questions to be answered later. She entered her room before pulling out the photo frame on her bed, crying. Laura: Arthur... Where are you now.... *hic* Days passed and she couldn't get over her despair on Arthur's disappearance. Everyone tried to cheer her up but was locked out of her room before Sakaki was called to open the door's system, only to see Laura gone with her Control Unit left on the table. ---- This is the ending for Arc 3. Through the decisions made by you readers, you actually killed two people so far in the story. Now I will take a break from the main story(Maybe more? I'll let you people discuss it). Category:Blog posts